Ashless dispersants are generally included in lubricating oil intended for use in internal combustion engines. Such ashless dispersants are especially effective at low temperatures. Likewise, such dispersants are used in distillate fuels such as gasoline, jet fuel, fuel oil and the like to clean and maintain cleanliness in carburetors and intake passages of internal combustion engines and in diesel injectors and burner nozzles.
A very effective class of ashless dispersants are the amidated copolymer of mono-1-alkenes, conjugated diolefins and unsaturated fatty acids. Such dispersants are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,483,125 and 3,647,731. The present additives are modifications of these materials which have improved dispersancy properties in lubricating oils.